Attack
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to NORMAL. It had happened when he was dozing off; the destinct sound of a Wraith stunner - a noise that Kenny was so attuned to that he could recognize it even in his sleep. Please review! 2nd installment.


**a/n: This is a sequel to Normal.**

**Attack.**

It had been about three weeks since Kenny had come to Atlantis. It had taken a week a week for the treatments to turn the former wraith into a human. So Kenny had there fore only been a human for about two weeks. He was still stuck in the Brigg though, where it was dark and very dangerous - Kenny found that out the hard way.

_They had finally released him from the infirmary, but now he was once again locked in the Brigg. It was like a big old box and Kenny would have preferred the infirmary. It was bright and roomy, actually, it was cozy. Even though he had been strapped to the bed and the curtain was pulled around him; he had this feeling inside of his heart, a feeling he had never experienced before. __**Home**__; he had decided. He liked that word, just thinking it made him smile. He liked Dr. Becket the most; he was always happy it seemed and he treated Kenny like a person - and Kenny liked his accent._

_He had just had his daily injection of the Retro Virus when he was transported to the Brigg. He had found that with each injection it made him sleepy and his mind clouded, sometimes his stomach would roll and his head to pound, or his skin would get clammy and hot._

_But today he was just clouded and sleepy. So there was no fight as he was led to the Brigg - not that he fought before. He couldn't really concentrate as he fallowed the marine. The farther they went the more eerier it got, and the eerier it got the more chills that seemed to build up inside him._

_Finally coming to a stop, Kenny was pushed inside a box that was the Brigg. He stumbled, because really, how was his dazed mind supposed to expect that. He heard a hum charge and assumed it was the door locking in place, but that didn't matter at the moment because Kenny was going to slam face first into the wall of his prison._

_He brought his arms up, planning to protect his now delicate face. But instead of that sharp zing he expected to zip up his arms never came, instead he got the shock of his life. As his bare arms made contact, a invisible force shimmered in the air. His arms seared red hot as his body jerked back; he landed on his back with a cry of pain._

_Laughing reached his ears and Kenny twisted his head to see where it was coming from. The two marines that had escorted him here were holding their stomachs as they laughed at his pain. Kenny's vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, but he didn't let them see how much it had hurt him._

_He curled into a ball on the floor, he carefully held his now blistered arms to his chest. Once his face was hidden from their view, he let the tears cascade down his pale cheeks._

_He didn't know when, but after the tears had run dry, he fell into a restless sleep. He was cold, but his arms stung with heat. His white scrubs had collected dust and dirt from the floor. His bare feet felt numb where a draft floated in. A hand on his shoulder startled Kenny awake, he jerked from the touch and scrambled back as far as he could without hitting the electrified wall. His arms stung sharply with pain at the sudden movement._

_"It's just me, lad." a soothing accented voice floated through the still air._

_"Dr. Beckett?" Kenny questioned, his voice cracked and hoarse._

_"Aye, Kenny."_

_Kenny sighed in relief; Beckett was safe, Beckett was a friend. Kenny scooted over to the crouched doctor, strained muscles relaxing in the doctor's calm presence. Kenny smiled broadly at the man and sat crossed legged before him._

_"Oh, bloody hell." Beckett breathed out once he caught sight of the second degree burns on Kenny's arms. "How did this happen?" he asked a he gently took Kenny's arm and started to clean it._

_Kenny couldn't help the wince that crossed his face as the doc cleaned his burned, "It was my fault, really." Kenny told him quietly, his vision going blurry as he heard the echo of their laughter inside his head; his lip wobbled. "I should have been paying attention; if I had been them they wouldn't have had to shove me to get my attention - but the Retro Virus make me dazed and tired, you know?." Kenny sniffled a little, his tears pooling. "But they had the right to, because monster's deserve to be punished and I'm a monster!" He burst into tears then, just as Beckett finished wrapping his arms in bandage. _

_Beckett looked sadly at the boy - yes, Kenny was still just a child. And he pulled Kenny into a gentle hug, the boy didn't even think twice before burying his head into Beckett's shoulder_.

He sat in the middle of his prison, an even distance on all sides from the electrified wall. His arms were almost healed, with minimal scaring. Which of course was good, because Kenny loved his new skin; pale, lightly haired and smooth as velvet. Better than his old stuff; pale green waxy in touch and looks.

Kenny inspected the burns; at the moment they were out of their bandages, Dr. Beckett said that they needed to air. He spread some salve on before re-wrapping them in bandages. He sighed as he laid on his back, he didn't have a bed or anything, but they had given him a thin blanket and flat pillow which was better then anything he could have wished for. He got three meals a day, none of which he chose, but he loved them anyway. Every time he had to use the washroom he had to ask and he had a scheduled shower time. The guards that had caused the burns on his arms were replaced by, well, he really didn't know what. But they were better than his last pair, they didn't look at him, didn't talk to him, they basically ignored him. When Kenny asks to use the washroom was the only time they paid attention to him and even then he had a time limit.

The Retro Virus he was told, worked better with him than it had with Michael. Kenny knew he used to be, who he was. And sometimes he had a hard time remembering things, like about the wraith ships and stuff, so it would take him a minute or two for him to dig the memory out.

Major Lorne as it turns out was very friendly, he had heard about his memory problem - How? Kenny didn't know, but he did and he paid a visit. With him was a huge stack of crisp white blank pieces of paper and a pack of pencils. Kenny didn't understand at first, but when the Major explained it to him a huge smile appeared on his face. When ever Kenny felt as if a memory was disappearing on him, he would draw it, label it ect. And that was also some what difficult for Kenny to accomplish, because he had never drawn in his life. So he got Lorne to show him an example, which the man complied willingly.

After he studied the simple sketch of a house, Kenny found that he was actually pretty good at it - even Lorne was impressed. So after that, he sketched and even labeled everything that came to mind. From Wraith ships to any Wraith weaponry; even now and then someone would come a take them away - for research, Kenny assumed.

But even after all the information he gave them; the still don't trust him enough.

* * *

It was night time; Kenny could tell by the way the already dim lights dimmed some more. The way, even though he couldn't hear a thing, things got quieter, settled down for the night. Though Kenny lay awake, fiddling with this box like thing Dr. Beckett had called a rubric cube. Supposedly you were to twist and turn each line until each surface was the same color. Kenny found this a slight challenge, so when he did fiddle with, it absorbed his attention. But not tonight. How could he fiddle when his stomach felt hallow and he had no idea why.

It had happen when he was dozing off; the distinct sound of a wraith stunner - a noise that Kenny was so attuned to that he could recognize it in his sleep. Which he actually did as his eyes flew open. Kenny sat up just in time to see both of his guard's go down, their bodies limp heaps on the ground. Kenny stood quickly onto his feet and looked around frantically; _What the hell was happening_! The very familiar sound of boots on blacktop met his ears; the sound of which he wished he would never have to hear again. A familiar black leather clad, figure round the corner. And Kenny's heart picked up speed.

Light green skin, yellow reptile eyes, sharp teeth and long white hair. The Wraith stopped at the door, his smile Farrell as his gaze fell upon Kenny. And Kenny sucked in a breath as he caught a glimpse of the tattoo that lay over his left eye. _Steve_. Kenny's whole body shook in fear as his eyes tracked the grinning Wraith.

Steve was an enemy Wraith, enemy of Kenny's platoon. The Wraith have wars against each other, just as humans do. And Kenny has encountered Steve before. Steve had captured Kenny, but at the last minute, Kenny escaped his clutches. And that had pissed Steve off enough that finding Kenny had become his mission in life. And the last Kenny had heard, Steve was either dead or missing. Kenny had hoped that he was dead, but he guessed that, that was to good to be true. But how in the hell had Steve gotten onto Atlantis without them knowing?

And , what Kenny didn't know was that a week and a half before his arrival, Atlantis had been in a major battle with Steve's platoon. And, unbeknownst to the Lantian's, Steve had been hiding out in the abandoned parts of Atlantis that were unexplored and where the life detector sign didn't work. Also to his advantage he had luck enough to swipe a radio, and that was when he had heard Kenny was in town. And that was something he couldn't pass up on, even if it meant his death - which in his eyes, was very unlikely.

Steve circled the cell, Kenny doing the same so that his back was never to the Wraith. Finally Steve stopped and bared his teeth at Kenny in a sick manner which caused a shiver of fear to travel through Kenny. Steve's yellow eyes shone with glee, "What do we have here, hm?" Steve asked in that metallic voice that caused Kenny to gag.

Kenny stayed silent as Steve started to circle once again, "Human got your tongue?" Steve chuckled to himself as his eye traveled all over Kenny.

And as Steve stopped at the cell door and aimed his stunner at the control panel, Kenny felt naked. He searched frantically around his confined space for anything that he could use for a weapon, but only can up with a few sharp pencils. But seeing as those were his only weapons, he scooped them up and clutched them in his fists. The only down size to being a human at the moment was the lack of strength, speed, and healing ability. Plus, having been confined what was a 14x14 cell all this time had made him some what weak and lazy. Plus his injured arms weren't helping matters and he kind of had to pee.

Kenny braced himself as Steve shot the control panel until it short circuited and the field around his cell flickered before going out completely, the door clicked loudly before it to unlocked. Steve actually threw the stunner again and pulled out his favored hunting knife. And that was even scarier than the stunner; he stepped forward and pulled the cell door open.

After that, things went by quicker than Kenny could really comprehend.

After Steve stepped into the cell, he immediately took and open swing at Kenny with the knife, who ducked and ran for the door. Kenny knew Steve would fallow, so he gripped the pencil tight in his left hand. He spun around, quick like a cat, and brought the sharp pencil down and lodged it into a very surprised Steve's eye. Kenny turned around, ready to make a break for it as Steve wailed in pain. Kenny had just made it to the hall way when he felt a very sharp pain in the lower right side of his back, but he didn't have time to think was had caused it as he dove for the closest marine heap.

Kenny grabbed the P90 from the unconscious marine and rolled onto his back. He aimed the gun at Steve who was making his advance, the pain in Kenny's back intensified by 10, but he aim the P90 and open fired. As the bullets ripped through Steve's flesh, it was getting harder and harder for Kenny to concentrate as blood pooled under him. Before the clip was even finished, Steve was down for the count, But Kenny still fired until the clip was empty.

Kenny dropped the gun, exhausted. He was feeling woozy and nauseous, and as he laid back he blacked out for a few seconds; the pain in his back was that bad. He rolled onto his side and that relieved some of the pain. He needed to get help now or he would bleed to death and the two marines still had yet to awaken.

Kenny dragged himself toward the marine that he had gotten the gun from and pulled the radio from his ear and put it on his own. He gasped for a minute before he clicked the radio on, just like he had seen many times. Though, now with the link open, Kenny had no idea what he was supposed to say. So he just panted in short breaths, fighting to stay awake.

"_Hellooo_?" came the voice of Sheppard.

It took Kenny a second to answer, but he did. "C-colonel S-s-shep-shepard -" Kenny started to stutter out but Sheppard cut him off.

"_What the hell_-"

"I-I think y-y-you sssshould come-come down h-here, bring Be-beckett t-t-too." Kenny gasped out, before his eyes fluttered than rolled into his head.

Maybe now they would trust, if only a little.

**note: Steve is another Wraith from the show, though I don't know what rank or anything he is. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
